


One Kiss KO

by Seito



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Art, Cat Noctis Lucis Caelum, Comic, Fluff, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 23:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: It’s Super Effective! Nyan-tis is weak to kiss.(Or Noctis can’t handle the fact that his boyfriend is so cute that Noctis’ ability to remain human tends to slips.)





	One Kiss KO

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Chloroform at 3am~~ | Pet/Shapeshifter AU

**Author's Note:**

> I make bad decisions late at night. Or well, I wanted something kinda like fruit baskets where first sign of affections *poof* Noctis can't keep his human form straight.
> 
> please leave a comment on your way out


End file.
